


A New Enemy

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Saren reports to Sovereign about his plans to take care of their new enemy.





	

Virmire 2183 The turian rose from his private desk deep inside his base, the progress report on the study of indoctrination still open but unread on the main display. Instead of working on a way to protect his mind from Sovereign’s control he had to spend the last two hours trying to correct the Geth’s failure on Eden Prime. With the grace of a lifelong predator he turned around, walking the few steps to the comm-station directly linked with the reaper before falling down onto one knee.

“What is thy bidding my master.” It galled him, having to kneel before the projection and being forced to address the machine as ‘master’. He was however quick to remind himself, that this was a necessary sacrifice as well as one of the main reasons he could not bring his plans before the Council. If even he who was ready to give anything, to do anything to protect the turian people had problems bowing to the reapers how would those who held power for all their live react. No, his was the only way, ruthless and even evil as it was and he would see Palavan spared.

“Your failure to destroy the human world allowed one of them to successfully interface with the beacon” The deep, emotionless and dark voice coming from the Reaper’s red glowing hologram, both captured Saren’s entire attention and made his plate itch. Over his time of cooperation with the Reaper, Saren had noticed, that more and more he was entirely fixed on Sovereign whenever it spoke to him. Little things, that led to a small voice in the back of his head asking him, how much of his mind was still truly his and as always, he turned that voice out. It could not be, that he was indoctrinated he was useful to Sovereign, it still needed him and his research showed that the more influence a Reaper held the less capable the individual became. No, his mind was still his own.

“I am aware my Sovereign” Saren knew it was useless to protest, that it was the Geth and not himself that had failed. As far as the Reaper was concerned the Geth were less than dirt and it was the Turian’s task to lead them on the path to victory.

“We have a new enemy. Elara Shepard.” This was no new information for the turian Spectre. Just three hour prior he had a conference call with the Citadel Council and the human ambassador, concerning the humans’ accusation, he was responsible for the attack on Eden Prime. Which he was, the humans were lacking evidence though and the emotional outbursts of both Udina and Anderson combined with the latter’s history with and known dislike of Saren were enough to convince the council of his innocence. Shepard though had been something else. She had remained polite and seemingly neutral during the whole hearing, her rational arguments and calm emotionless defense of her actions during the mission had been a counterpoint to the other humans’ accusations and rash words. She had not accused Saren herself and accepted the councils ruling without question or protest.

“Yes my master” the Turian’s reply came out slightly annoyed. Was Sovereign wasting his time just to tell him what he already knew? He had known Shepard would be a problem, the moment their eyes met after the council’s verdict. While her face held a pleasant smile her eyes had been those of a predator studying its prey. They had told Saren, that Shepard knew he was responsible and would do her best to prove it but was smart enough not to make any claims until she held solid proof in her hands.

“She could become a hindrance to my plans” Sovereign’s tone held no fear, no emotion at all beyond a confidence bordering on arrogance. It held no illusions that a lone human could be a danger to a capital class Reaper but it knew that even a lone sentient could interfere with its plans, could delay the ascension even further than it already had been due to the Protheans meddeling with the caretakers.

Saren’s tone held biting anger, “She is just a human, Nihlus can no longer help her.” Even if Shepard was dangerous for a human. And he was able to admit to himself after both speaking with her and reading her file, that Shepard despite being a monkey from a species that only had intergalactic space travel for less than half a century, was Spectre material. No one could stop him. Saren had been a Spectre for twenty-five years and he didn’t fail. For the safety of his people he was ready to sacrifice everything, had sacrificed even his own brother.

“She has a strong will. Shepard must not become a Spectre” That was a sentiment Saren could agree to. He was still plagued by a migraine and nightmares from the beacon and for someone as primitive as a human to survive its effects she had to be strong willed. And for either himself to lose or his new enemy to gain Spectre status would be bad, while it would not stop him, it could delay him and lead to Sovereign to rethink his usefulness. He could not let that happen, as an indoctrinated slave he could not protect the turian people.

That was why he had already tasked agents on the Citadel with Commander Shepard’s elimination. Should that fail however he would either have to do the task himself or come up with an alternative. “If she could be turned, she could become a powerful ally.” He had not meant to speak out loud. That was something that seemed to happen more and more often to him, speaking his thoughts instead of keeping them secret from his Reaper ally. And while the idea in itself had merit, turning and enemy into an ally he had planned to surprise sovereign with his initiative, further consolidating his usefulness as an ally and not slave to the Reapers.

“Yes, she would be a great asset. Can it be done?” Saren knew, that that it was not a question of the feasibility of the matter but raher the turian’s ability. After all, Sovereign had broken the will of Matriarch Benezia within the month since Saren had delivered her and her followers to the Reaper. The Spectre had to grind his teeth and force himself to stay calm at this open questioning of his competence. It would help no one if he made his master angry with him. He had to stay in its good graces to protect the galaxy.

So, with a forced calm he did not feel and as much respect as he could muster he answered. “She will join us or die master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Empire Strikes Back the other day and thought, that Vaders call with the Emperor would be a good fit for Saren and Sovereign. Hope I managed to get both of their 'voices' somewhat right.


End file.
